


Hair today, gone tomorrow

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/F, F/M, Haircuts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeller, Outbursts, Pattata - Freeform, changes, i couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha gets a haircut and might be a little self-conscious





	Hair today, gone tomorrow

"Are you sure you wanna do this Tash?" Jane asked, holding up the scissors. The Latina nodded, her ponytail bouncing slightly. "Ok..." the tattooed woman confirmed. She started to cut off the bottom part of her friends lowered ponytail. After a few more snips, the ponytail was completely detached. Jane handed Tasha the hair. "That feels good," Tasha said, gingerly caressing the hair. "Good. Now stay still, I'm not done," Jane said.

Tasha debuted her new cut the next day. Weller was the first one to notice, nearly spitting out his coffee when he saw it. "Is that what you were doing last night?" He asked Jane. The tattooed woman smiled and shrugged. "I mean, thank you if you did," the agent continued. Jane punched him in the arm as he laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

Reade was the next to find out. "Umm, what's up with you're hair?" He asked as she sat down next to him. "I cut my hair, what do you think I did?" She said rudely. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, knowing what would happen if he made any comment. 

Patterson was the very last to see Tasha. It wasn't even until the team was called to the lab for a mission that she knew her friend had changed up her look. "Wow Tasha," the blond said as she walked in, "you look great." Tasha frowned. "Why can't I change anything about myself without everyone commenting on it?" She asked angrily. Reade started to speak but Jane quickly cut him off. "Tash, it's just that you look different. Good different. They like it and they're curious." Tasha sighed, pushing her now shoulder length hair behind her ear. "I cut my hair as like a break up thing except about the torture," she confessed shyly, "now can we please get back to work?"

That night, Tasha and Patterson were sitting together, Patterson playing with Tasha's hair. "Do you regret cutting your hair?" The blond asked quietly. "No," Tasha said immediately, "I feel free." Patterson smiled. "Good, because it's beautiful and I don't know if I'm ever letting you grow it out again." Tasha laughed and kissed Patterson gently. "I love you," the said affectionately. "I love you too," Patterson replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that was, only that Audrey Esparza got a haircut and looks fine af. Thanks for reading through the weirdness and I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
